I'm with you
by Arkaham
Summary: Esperando en el puente, esta Hyoga. La noche es fría y húmeda. ¿Porque Shun solloza?  Hyoga x Milo


I'm with you

La noche era fría, demasiado fría para su gusto. El viento acarreaba humedad, en cualquier momento caería nieve. Pero no tenía tanta suerte.

No hoy, no mañana ni el día siguiente, n el siguiente. Pudiera ser así hasta el final del mes, que mal.

Hyoga sintió caer la ligera llovizna, miro su reloj muerto hacia, ¿10 minutos? Solo las estrellas lo sabrían. Miro hacia el cielo y no se veía nada más aparte de la oscuridad, no se veía la luna y sus hijas brillando amablemente en el firmamento.

Era una noche fría, obscura y húmeda. Hyoga solo traía su bufanda azul , su hermosa camisa blanca y sus jeans de mezclilla. Pronto estaría húmedo hasta las entrañas.

Suspiro.

La lluvia dejo caer en sus cabellos tan de pronto como comenzó, al mismo tiempo un bonito sonido inicio, armonioso y calido. Sus ojos celestes miraron arriba. Un paraguas rojo le cubría.

A su lado estaba un hombre sosteniendo la sombrilla, cubierto de abrigo negro de lana y adornado de una bonita sonrisa, sus cabellos cayendo graciosamente en sus hombros.

"¿Qué haces contigo mismo?" preguntó el hombre.

Hyoga le miró silenciosamente, tarareando el ritmo de las gotas en el paraguas.

"Solo esperando en la oscuridad" respondió Hyoga. Su tono reflejaba melancolía y cansancio, llevaba ya mucho tiempo en ese mismo lugar, simplemente parado.

"¿Por qué esperas?" inquirió de nuevo el hombre

Esta ves solo la lluvia respondió. Ambos escuraron el amable caer de la lluvia en el paraguas, ambos sintiendo el pasar tranquilo del viento en sus rostros.

"Pensé que estaría aquí"- susurro suavemente hyoga, posando sus manos en el pequeño muro del puente de piedra sobre el río.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y busco ávidamente las manos de hyoga, la condujo lentamente para sorpresa del rubio a su bolsa del abrigo.

Aquel rostro mostraba una graciosa tranquila sonrisa. Robo un tierno beso del muchacho, robo un segundo pese a las protestas, y un tercero regalado.

El hombre rodeo por la cintura a Hyoga, le invito a caminar a su lado aun bajo la lluvia.

"no te conozco" repuso el rubio sonriéndose a si mismo por la calidez que le prestaba le extraño.

Siguieron caminando, solo caminando en silencio, escuchando la lluvia caer, tararear en el paraguas. Hyoga sentía la calidez de la mano del extraño envolver de la mano de hombre.

Era cálida.

Era amable.

Llena de amor…

Le era tan extraño, tan irreal, caminar bajo la lluvia junto ese desconocido, junto a ese hombre de largos cabellos azules y mirada profunda, caminar a su lado rodeado por su brazo bajo su paraguas, caminar sin una aparente dirección a algún lugar, caminar hacia ningún lado.

"no te conozco pero estoy contigo" admitió Hyoga. Le gustaba el aroma del hombre, una mezcla de azar y rosas, le gustaba el perfume del abrigo, lana con nylon, le gustaba el ritmo de su andar.

Eran extraños uno al otro.

Eran dos hombres bajo un paraguas a mitad de la noche húmeda.

Habían compartido ya un par de besos, caricias ocultas en el bolsillo, calor mutuo.

"te vi en el puente desde antes del atardecer" declaró el hombre, un misterio cubría esta frase, Hyoga le miró a los ojos, más azules que los propios y esa calida sonrisa en su rostro. Era una sensación extraña la que producía el extraño.

"solo esperaba" fue todo lo explicó Hyoga. No iba a decirle a un completo extraño que había sido plantando, que su cita no había llegado.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo, la calle estaba vacía, solo el rumor de la lluvia reinaba acompañada de su doncella fría.

La pocas luces hacían una escena triste, como de esas de películas viejas, donde el color era el gran ausente, las luces creaban siluetas recortadas, el vapor dibujaba siluetas sin forma.

Así, los dos caminaban, uno junto al otro, dándose calor mutuo, cubriéndose de la lluvia.

"me enamore de tus ojos" susurró el extraño, Hyoga no parecía sorprendido, no era la primera vez que le decían esa frase, no era la primera ves ni tampoco sería la última.

Suspiro.

Mas pasos, mas tararear de la lluvia, más de esa deliciosa esencia emanando del extraño.

Más de esos besos robados de sus labios, de esa caricia tierna.

"deja que te amé esta noche" habló el extraño.

Un auto iluminó la esquina donde estaban parados, un solitario carro con sus luces altas, su solitario conductor.

"por favor" susurro dulcemente el extraño. Hyoga no podía apartar sus ojos de la suplica en su mirada, de su hermoso rostro consternado ante el silencio del rubio.

"¿solo esta noche?" preguntó.

"si me dejas, la siguiente y la noche siguiente y la que le sigue y la que sigue" respondió el hombre estrechando entre sus brazos a Hyoga.

El rubio cerro los ojos, se oía tan sincero el hombre, se oía tan solitario.

Pero aun eran extraños el uno para el otro.

"deja que te alivie tu vació como ya has aliviado el mío" declaro el extraño aspirando el aroma de los cabellos humedecidos de Hyoga, abrazándole intensamente.

"Hyoga" un dulce susurró interrumpió el momento, una voz familiar que estremeció al hermoso rubio, una vos que podía pararle el corazón y reanimarlo.

Se aparto ligeramente en busca del dueño de esa voz, no muy lejos, bajo un paraguas al lado de algún caballero de elegante túnica estaba él, estaba Shun.

Shun.

Aquel por el que había esperado todo es tiempo, por el que había ido a ese puente a considerar si valía una vida vacía, que había ido a ese puente en el que su reloj así como su alma se habían detenido.

"Shun" susurró, el hombre a su lado le abrazó protectoramente.

Fue un gesto que imitó el hombre al lado de Shun.

"Creí que te machabas Milo" interrumpió el hombre al lado de Shun. "Creí que…"

"ya me he ido Camus" repuso el hombre llamado Milo, dedicando una mirada a Hyoga.

El hombre junto a Hyoga, Milo se giró dándole la espalda a los recién llegados, Hyoga le seguía sin protestar, mirando a la candida sonrisa, buscando la calidez en los brazos de Milo.

"Espera" volvió a llamar Camus avanzando unos pasos lejos de la protección del paraguas, sintiendo las gotas frías de la lluvia en su rostro.

Milo apenas le devolvió la mirada sobre el hombro.

"adiós" fue todo lo que dijo reanudando el paso junto a Hyoga, abrazándolo aun mas calidamente.

"Milo…." Susurró Camus avanzando más, tratando de alcanzarlos, pero Shun le sujeto del hombro. Su rostro húmedo por lagrimas era toda la explicación que podía tener el hombre de abrigo.

"Debemos dejarlos ir" susurró el joven, Shun sollozó, el peso de su extraño dolor alojado en su pecho le hico arrodillarse, abandonar la seguridad del paraguas, permitiendo a la fresca lluvia lavar su rostro. Camus le abrazó.

Ambos sollozaron silencio, bajo la lluvia.

"Es mejor así" susurró Shun en cuanto la lluvia dejo de caer y ya no podía ver la silueta de la pareja amorosa caminando en el pavimento, "es mejor que se tengan el uno al otro"

Camus cerró los ojos asintiendo levemente.

Tenía razón.

Era mejor que ambas almas se acompañaran en la fría noche de todos los santos en busca de una forma de dejar el mundo de los vivos y terminar con su solitario andar.


End file.
